


Maleficent and the Princess Witch

by meikyu



Category: Disney - Fandom, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyu/pseuds/meikyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora learned magic to defeat her mortal enemy, Maleficent, but end up falling in love with him</p>
<p>warning: genderbend Maleficent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Red Riding Hood

Today, the day when the spring almost end and the daylight was longer than usual, was celebrated as Princess Aurora’s birthday. King Stefan and the Queen celebrate their only child’s first birthday. They held a big party at the castle and invited people throughout the kingdom.

It was finally time to bless the princess by the Three Great Witches. The first witch, Flora, was known for her fire magic, blessed the princess with cheerful personality which caused Aurora to blame her for her impulsive behavior forever. The second witch, Fauna, known for her wind magic, blessed the princess with beauty but actually a witch could not alter genes and was it just to make King Stefan happy because his daughter was totally looked like him...

But before the last witch, Merryweather, known for her water magic, blessed the princess with her magic, the guests were surprised by Maleficent appearance. Maleficent was King Stefan comrade during war against the Lannister and known for being a magic prodigy at very young age. Yet, he practiced dark magic and convicted of using human to experiment his magic so King Stefan shunned him. King Stefan, the Queen and the guests started to tremble.

‘My brother Stefan, I heard you celebrate your beloved princess birthday, so I come to...join the fun,’ said Maleficent as he come forward toward King Stefan.

‘Ho-how do you know?’ King Stefan was so scared that he stutter. The Queen clutched to King Stefan and trembled.

‘Well, you should be careful to whom you spread the news. The birds cannot be trusted well enough.’ Then, a group of little blue birds landed at a window and sounded, ‘Tweet, tweet.’

Flora blocked Maleficent way before he came closer to Aurora craddle. She attacked Maleficent by surrounded him with the ring of fire but Maleficent stopped her so easily.

‘Well, well, my beloved teacher, you are still the same. And your magic, too.’

‘I’m not your teacher, and I never have a student like you!’ Maleficent was raised by the three witches when he was still small. His parents, a dragon and a siren, were killed by a hunter without provocation just because he wanted popularity. The three witches saved baby Maleficent and saw he got a great magic power so they taught him magic.

Maleficent throw Flora using his magic, and also the other two who confronted him. Maleficent took a look at smiling baby Aurora and feeling disgusted. Wow, ugly like her father. King Stefan was about to shout at him to stay away from Aurora but he was scared and he also stopped the Queen from standing. 

‘Well, it was a tradition for wizards and witches to bless newborn. Then, as a present I will give her special blessing.’  
Shroud of darkness went around Maleficent and the other wizards and witches know that he was about to cast a powerful dark magic. They could not stop him because Maleficent was too strong and stopping his magic would cause the magic to backfire and kill them. 

Queen Meredith screamed and ran toward Aurora but Maleficent’s dark magic thrown her away. Luckily, Fauna caught her on time with her wind pressure magic. King Stefan could not move. ‘Maleficent, please, please, stop...forgive me...please kill me, but not my...’

‘Too late, my King. I helped won a war against the Lannister, gave you the throne, yet, you dissapoint me,’ then Maleficent focused back on the baby princess, ‘Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan the Benevolence and Queen Meredith the Grace, will stab her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die on her 16 birthday and nobody could stop this magic.’ The darkness gathered around Aurora and then gone. The room was silent with horror and Aurora‘s laughs. Maleficent smirked, and stroke the baby cheeks. Aurora was about to catch Maleficent finger but he already lifted it. 

‘I hope that gives you a lesson, Stefan,’ after saying that, Maleficent disappeared and leaving dark clouds that soon also disappear. Stefan, pale and shocked, fell from his throne, while the Queen still fainted. It was Merryweather who broke the silence. She looked at at Stefan gently, ‘Stay calm, my Honor, I have not give Princess my blessing yet.’ 

Then, she approached Aurora’s craddle, ‘Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan the Benevolence and Queen Meredith the Grace, will not die but only sleep in deep slumber and the kiss of true love will wake her up.’ After the shroud of Merryweather’s blue magic around Aurora disappeared, Stefan got his shit back, ‘Thank you, Great Witches, I will pay my debt.’

‘Don’t calm yet, Your Majesty,’ the most intelligent one, Fauna, looked at the King seriously, while Merryweather healing the Queen and Flora burned the birds into crispy birds, ‘I assure you, that guy would come back and take Merryweather blessing, so please, restrain your habit of talking to birds. But, I feel the Princess has quite powerful magic, so let us, the Three Witches, to train the Princess so she can fight against Maleficent...’ Fauna was silent for a while, ‘And it also our fault that it turned out like this...’

‘But, how can I assure the Princess would be safe?’ asked Stefan.

‘Please let the Princess live with us at the Magic Forest until she is ready to fight Maleficent.’

Then, the party was ended abruptly and the guests were leaving. After packed the whole things, the King and the Queen gave last goodbye kiss to Aurora, then the witches went back to their home with the baby.

14 years later...

‘Where the fuck is the Princess?’ asked Fauna in one morning, ‘Right now should be the time for Magic History lesson.’

‘Well, Fauna, you should just erase that subject from our curriculum and she would study diligently,’ said Flora.

‘But, that subject is really important! It is no use if she has mastered all magic types without learning mistakes in the past! Her 16th birthday is near and yet she still relax.’

‘Calm down, Fauna, I’m sure she is playing somewhere. Anyway, she already mastered all magic, including the strongest one, Love,’ said Merryweather calmly.

Meanwhile, the subject of the topic was fighting an Orc. The other Beings cheering on her while Aurora tried to take down the Orc who had threaten the Beings for food. The Orc was really fast and Aurora would not have time to cast a magic so she decided to climb a tree. Using flying magic, she reached the top of the tree and while the Orc followed by climbing the tree, Aurora cut the tree using wind blade magic. The tree fell toward the Orc and trapped it. The Beings were shouting gleefully, then hit the trapped Orc. Then, the Beings thanked Aurora and left the Orc trapped. 

Aurora grown into a fine woman. She got long, curly blonde hair. Her skin was tanned due to playing outside for too long. She got round and violet eyes which were full of fiery. Aurora felt tired and she went home. But she just remembered that she just skipped History lesson and wanted to avoid Fauna’s wrath, she decided to bring Fauna’s favorite flowers. While picking some flowers, a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned back and saw a boy. His looks was good and no way he was just a passerby.

‘Excuse me, I wanna asks where was the castle?’ asked the boy as he blushed.

‘Could you climb the tree?’

‘Uh, no. Why?’

Using her wind magic, Aurora lifted him and made him facing to the south. ‘See that golden roof?’

‘Y-yeah, can you let me down?’ the boy was truly scared and Aurora let him down slowly. The boy facing Aurora and said thanks. He felt he love-struck.

‘May I know what is your name?’

‘My...’ Aurora was taught to keep her identity hidden as it could be Maleficent’s minion, ‘Jackie. My name is Jackie. And yours?’

‘Prince Phillip, from Ulstead kingdom.’ said Phillip as he shook hand with her. 

Wow, what a gullible prince, said Aurora at heart. ‘And, why a prince wandered in a forest, alone?’

‘No, I’m not alone. I’m with my horse,’ replied Phillip.

‘I mean without guards.’

‘Oh,’ Phillip face turned red, ‘My guards are resting at the camp near here.’

‘Regarding the princess? And why not send it through the messenger?’

‘Because...uh, I have a duty also. I will assist the king on a battle.’

‘Oh,’ Aurora got an idea. She would work with this gullible prince. ‘Well, good luck.’ Aurora then walked away, leaving the Prince stand astounded.

...

‘Hello, Aunties,’ said Aurora cheerfully as she entered the house.

‘Aurora! Where have you been!? We supposed...,’ before Fauna could preach Aurora of the importance of Magic History, Aurora stretched her right hand full of lilacs toward Fauna, ‘Look, Fauna, the lilacs are beautiful right? Sorry I’m not some sort of prince charming but yeah, that’s for you. And sorry, for skipping History class. Next time, I won’t.’

‘...Empty promise,’ said Fauna as she frowns. She took the flowers anyway, then she talked, ‘Aurora, we have discussed that we think you are prepared to fight Maleficent. Well, you mastered some magic skills and I think you have strong fire magic. You can control it, if you can control your temper. And this is not a good news so stop grinning,’ Aurora changed her expression into a serious one but could not stop feeling excited, ‘We don’t know how strong he is now, and your birthday is near...’ Aurora stopped feeling excited and her expression was grim. But she tried to be positive, as usual. ‘Don’t worry, Fauna. Besides Fire magic, I also learn a lot of Love magic skill. Love known as the most effective magic type against Dark, right? Anyway, I can roast that asshole well done.’

‘Maleficent is very strong, Aurora. He is not to be looked down. So, here is the plan. We had asked Ulstead magicians assistance and prepared to wage war against him. We have finalized Inferno. Next week, we would face Maleficent.’ Inferno was a Fire skill that Aurora developed with the three witches. It turned the target into an explosive, and boom, Allahu Akbar. Aurora had control the spread and she could cast it from the farthest distance.

‘That sounds like a plan. Anyway, this Maleficent, where is he? And where we could find him?’

The three were silent. ‘Maleficent is around, Aurora. He should be looking at your desperate father right now. But without doubt, he would prepare an army.’

‘Army? Fauna, this is my battle. There is no need for war. We are not going to sacrifice some people just to keep me alive. I will face him one on one.’

‘He would killed you easily, Aurora, he...’ before Fauna finished, Aurora interrupted, ‘I learned magic with you guys and Inferno is already complete. I could defeat him or not, this is my fight. There is no need for anybody to get involved, including that gullible prince.’

‘Prince?’

‘I met this Ulstead prince, Prince Phillip. I don’t want him to fight along side with him. He is far to weak to fight Maleficent. I don’t understand what is in his father head for sending his son to fight the most powerful enemy in this world.’

‘It is good then, you have met this prince. He could be your true love!’ said Merryweather excitedly.

‘Yeah, if I failed to defeat Maleficent, at least I’m good at escaping and he would not bother to kill me anyway. I would be alive, given the condition that Prince Phillip is my true love,’ said Aurora although she doubted it. That Prince was quite handsome and he could have a beautiful princess, not an average looking princess whose hobby was fighting. 

‘Aurora, please listen to us this time. We cannot avoid this war anymore. He grows stronger and you, you only learn magic for 14 years. It requires 50 years to be a master. Maleficent has studied longer than you, and he is the strongest in the world. It is just no way you can...’

‘Fauna, I understand your concern, but...I don’t want to risk anybody life. Please, Aunties...’

‘The choice is not on us, Aurora.’

‘Fine!’ Aurora went to her room. On the next morning, Merryweather supposed to wake her up for her lesson, but no answer. They found that Aurora had gone. They went panic and sought everywhere but Aurora probably had ran very far. 

sorry for bad English. This is not my native language.


	2. She Gave Her A Little Cap Made Of Red Velvet

Aurora arrived at the Dark Forest entrance. The Dark Forest is full of werewolves and only the legendary person called the Little Red Riding Hood survived. She was given a red cloak with a scent that made werewolf back away. A werewolf tricked her to cross a bridge as it was shorter path. The werewolf then destroyed the bridge that connect to the grandma’s house and she fell to the river below. The river was shallow and flowing slowly but the cloak scent washed away. The werewolf approached her at the bed. The werewolf tried to took off the hood. She backed off and hid her face more behind the hood but then let the werewolf took it off. She was scared as she took a good look at him. She fell in love. She married the werewolf and worked as a cook for a king and was known as the best cook in the kingdom. Little Red Riding Hood kept the secret of her marrying a werewolf. The King was so fond of Little Red Riding Hood that he invited her family to his birthday party. While she was cooking, another cook who was jealous of her gave her a poisoned tea. The werewolf, with his sharp nose, traced the poison to the cook’s hand and eventually murdered her. He was innocent but he eventually shut himself in the Dark Forest forever. God knows what he was planning as he was cunning but it was a long time ago. Humans were not allowed to enter because of the legend. The werewolf probably had died but they already know how ugly human’s heart is and hated them for it.

Aurora took a gulp and ignited the thorns that blocked the way. It was dangerous to use fire as it would attract the werewolves but she has the anti-werewolf powder in her pocket, the same as the Little Red Riding Hood used. Because the forest was on the north and often not get enough sunlight, the forest was baren with thick branches. Luckily it was not hard to find the castle. Maleficent’s castle was really big. He was so arrogant and showy. He built a castle as if to invite any challengers. She probably had to wait in a long ueue.

The castle was classic gothic built with black stones. Instead of being scared, Aurora was feeling annoyed. His emoness was unbearable. The gate was open and she broke through a glass window. Inside was a main room. It was lightened with candles brighten the room with dim light. It was silent, so she assumed that Maleficent wasn’t here. She placed expolsives everywhere and until she entered a room it was full of magic items. It was full of stuffs that Aurora never seen. She caught a glimpse of a wand at the center of the room. It seemed that Maleficent still developing it. He was known for crafting his own euipement with his own rare items that who knew where he got it. She was tempted to steal everything so she picked any bag she found and put anything insteresting inside. When she was ready to run away, the door was opened. It was Maleficent. His green eyes stared at her.

‘You’ve got a lot of guts to steal from me, human. Do you know who am I?’

Who is this? Am I at the wrong castle? ‘Umm, sorry, I stole your stuffs,’ Aurora put the bag on the floor, feeling embarassed, ‘I thought this is Maleficent’s castle.’

‘It is.’

Aurora was confused, ‘So, where he is?’

‘I’m Maleficent.’

Aurora was shocked but she was more shocked of what she saw. She never expected him to be very good looking. She thought he was really old and looked like Merlin but this was a young man. Tall, has dark curly eyes and deep set eyes. However, he still had this intimidating aura. No wonder people were scared at him.

‘Uh, oh, please have a mercy on me, I…,’ she was going to run away but then came to realize her purpose, ‘No! I’m here not to steal your stuff! But I’m going to defeat you! I’m the princess who you cursed when I’m the baby and I’m going to defeat you to break the curse!’

Maleficent sneered at her. He looked down at her. ‘Do you think you could ever to kill me?’

Aurora was reckless as usual. She attacked him without thinking fiercely. She picked her red wand and blow fire onto him. Maleficent put it down easily like a candle. Then she used her incomplete Inferno. It was uncontrollable and reached the explosive ignition. The explosives were connected through the wires so the whole castle was blown up.

Luckily, the fairy godmothers saved her on time. Before he could chased them, Maleficent was trapped inside the blocks. They use fly magic on Aurora and lifted her from the debris. They returned to their home safely.

At their house, Aurora got a good scolding. It was Fauna who did the most. Flora tend her wounds while Merryweather was outside, only watching from the window. It was unbearable to hear Fauna shouted.

‘That was reckless Aurora. Use your brain a little, won’t you? Maleficent is far more skillful than you. He mastered all kind of magic and you? All you can do is making fire.’

Aurora was felt pinched and scared, but she tried to collect her voice, ‘I have my reason, Godmother. In one year I would become 16. You know, maybe I should just waited for the true love. My father would gather every princes to kiss me until my lips swollen.’

Fauna sighed. Aurora was always stubborn and was so hard to deal with. But they need to give her a little discipline. They had been too easy-going on her. ‘We have discussed to send you to the Academy. It would help you to develop your skill. If we lucky enough to have Academy at our side, we could beat Maleficent.’

Academy? That means she had to live in dorms with all the rigid schedule. What Aurora really wanted to avoid is schedules. She had lived in the wild forest all her life, how could she adapt to robot-like life?

‘Godmother, aren’t you three enough? And how could I finish school in one year?’

‘You can. Actually we have trained similar to 4 years in academy. You’ve got the basics, the skills and your speciality is fire. What you are lacking is learning from other magicians. One year is enough. Make some friends, practice together, open your world.’

‘I don’t think I can…’

‘I assure you it would be fun. In one year, your skill would be much improved, and probably you will find your true love. You will directly trained by the Principal, Mr. Fenrir and Mr. Dion. It was our best chance to defeat Maleficent.’

Aurora was interested. The Principal was Mr. Fafnir, the best fire magician in history and he was the descendant of Fafnir the dragon clan who guard important relics of the kingdom. Mr. Fenrir was the descendant of the werewolf and Red Riding Hood who had got enough with his clan who could not move on. His speciality is kinesthetic magic. Mr. Dion is a magic scientist and mastered elemental magic. Aurora could see why they were going to train her. Mr. Fafnir is fire user like her, Mr. Fenrir was good at physical fighting which Aurora loves, and Mr. Dion would teach him about strength and weakness of magics which Aurora never comprehend properly.

‘Fine, I’m in!’


	3. Sweetest Tongue has Sharpest Tooth

Aurora was sweeping the school yard as a punishment for making trouble. She was known for the trouble maker in Academy. This time she got a fight with boys who made fun of Minerva during PE. Minerva was her friend and roommate, same with Lucretia. 

Minerva was a smart student but physically weak. Her mother was a scientist and her father was a magician or wizard. However, Minerva was not someone to be underestimated. She was a crazy scientists. She had her own laboratory in the woods where she created crazy experiments. 

Lucretia, on the other hand, was a model student. She was beautiful, top student and council president. People were jealous of her but she was working really hard. She was born from a mistress of a royalty. Her mother came from a poor farmer family who sold their daughter so they could feed the other kids. Lucretia dream is to free her mother from her father so she worked hard to get high rank job in government.

She caught a glimpse of a suspicious man appearing from a mist behind the bushes. She got closer to get a good look and shocked to see Maleficent. She just went there and said, ‘What are you doing here?’

Maleficent was composed as usual but he was surprised to see her here. He didn’t know she went to the Academy. Maleficent stared at her coldly.

‘Go away, weakling, if you still want to live.’

Aurora was irritated in a second. ‘You are the one to speak! You are wayyy to late to go to school, grandpa!’ 

Maleficent disliked anyone talk back to him. He took his wand and read sleeping spell however Aurora knocked his wand with her kick. Maleficent was not expecting this but his fighting skill matched his magic skill. However, he was afraid to attract passerby so he decided to provoke her and led her to another place. He used force magic to push her back and also to take his wand. 

As he flew away he shouted, ‘Try to catch me you fool!’ Aurora was enraged and use force magic to strengthen her leg. Force magic was one of physical magic and use the power of any physics force such as gravity and kinetic. By using the force magic, she increased power in her leg so she could move faster and jump higher.

Minerva and Lucretia was there by the moment Aurora started to chase Maleficent. They shouted at her but Aurora did not hear. They decided to follow her.

Maleficent and Aurora arrived at the middle of the forest. The chase ended and Maleficent began to attack first. Aurora blocked it but she was staggered. She decided to use Inferno. 

‘Don’t use fire at forest!’ Maleficent shouted at her. He managed to stop it on time. He was the only one beside the gods to stop anyone magic. Aurora rushed to him carelessly. She could not use fire, then she would use physical magic which was her specialty. However, Maleficent was still far quicker. He pointed his wand at Aurora and cast a thunder magic. It just a little electrocution and Aurora flinched.    

‘Pathetic. That is what you got? I can kill you so easily.’

‘So cool...,’ said Aurora impressed.

‘What?’ Maleficent confused.

Aurora was surprised by what she said. She rambled without purpose. ‘No, no, I mean, magic is cool, yeah magic is-’

The chit-chat ends when her friends calling her. 

‘Another one?’ Maleficent cast a spell, then disappear. Aurora, Minerva and Lucretia was trapped in another world. They are still in the same place but there were dragons, green, flowery meadows and magical creatures. They happily interacting and freely running and flying. It was a beautiful and peaceful scenery.

‘We were trapped!’

‘Don’t worry, we just went to a parallel universe.’

‘Whoa...’

‘Aurora! It is not time to get impressed! We can’t get out if we don’t find the gate!’ Lucretia thought a spell that could counter-attack the magic. ‘This is probably either time magic and illusion magic. If time magic, we probably were in another dimension. If illusion magic, it is probably unreal.’ Lucretia cast a water spell on non-dangerous herbivore dinosaurs. It staggered. There is no magic that can counter-attack it. They had to find a gate.

‘Oh no, the teachers won’t find us!’ Minerva felt discouraged.

Aurora remembered Maleficent spell. It was something like, ‘Cronus, aperite portam, et eos in lumen’? Which approximately means, ‘Cronus, open the light gate and something’ in Latin? We use Latin because our magic is actually borrowed power from the gods. Maleficent is one of the elite magician and close to the gods of course it sounds like he commanded the god. Mr. Dion always told us, the light gate is white in color. Gates are like camouflage. They were hidden.

‘Lucy, Minerva, we should find the light gate. Lets split up and find anything that is close to white.’

Lucretia and Minerva agree. This kind of dimension probably was opened by the light gate since light gates are the portal to peaceful world. ‘Sometimes you use your brain, huh?’ said Lucretia mockingly. Aurora snorted and replied, ‘Shut up!’

It was Minerva who caught it first. It was inside the shimmering river. They jumped into the river and resurfaced. They were back in their time. 

‘Aww, it is cold!’ Minerva shivered. They climbed to the banks. They were back to Springfield. After drying themselves with magic, they returned to the Academy to tell the teachers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

  


	4. Where Does Your Grandmother Live?

‘We are so glad you were back!’ Mr. Dion approached and hugged them. He was back with other teachers who had been informed. ‘What was just happened?’

Lucretia spoke first. ‘Maleficent slipped through Academy, and...,’ she looked at Aurora, ‘A dumb ass followed him without reason.’ Aurora grunted.

‘AURORA!’ Mr. Fafnir and Mr. Fenrir shouted at the same time. Everybody was silenced. If those two were mad, that means the world had come to an end. Only Aurora could stop it, if she be a good girl this time.But Aurora looked away and pouting, sign of a bad premonition.

‘If you saw someone suspicious, inform a teacher and let them solve it. It is a school policy. Do you understand!?’ Mr. Fafnir sounded really harsh. Aurora was taken aback.

‘But it was Maleficent first! I caught him then he provoked me, then he ran away! He made me angry!’

‘He knows you are very short-tempered, that is why he lured you!’ Mr. Fafnir massaged his nose, feeling tensed up made his head ache, ‘We have to discipline you, Aurora. As a punishment, you get library duty for a month!’

‘A month!? That is too much!’ Aurora protested.

‘If you show good attitude, it would be only one week,’ Mr. Fafnir argued, ‘You are a lady, a princess, but act like a bandit.’ The others followed with chuckle. ‘You should learn from Lucretia.’ Aurora felt annoyed. It is always Lucretia, Lucretia. She would gladly exchange place as a princess with Lucretia. 

‘Okay, okay, everyone! Go back to your own classroom,’ said Mr. Dion followed by crowds returning to their own business. ‘Minerva, Lucretia, thank you for helping Aurora. But you two also broke the school policy. Minerva, your punishment is running in 5 laps. Lucretia, your punishment is...’ Mr. Dion thinking what Lucretia hate to do, but she was too perfect in every way, ‘Do canteen duty.’ Minerva’s weakness was physical activity and Lucretia was boring activity. This drunk teacher is sometimes very wise. Both of them grunted and wanted to complain, but Mr. Fafnir and Mr. Fenrir, who they called Headmaster Husbands, was there. They did not dare.

Aurora stayed at the library until night, tidying up the books and putting new collections. A visitor came. Aurora was surprised it was Maleficent. Now she was ready to lashes out. Fuck the school policy, her anger comes first. 

‘You motherfucker! Because of you, I got punished!’

‘Oh, it is just you,’ Maleficent looked satisfied, ‘A princess should not speak like that.’

‘Youuuu...!I’m so fucking done with you!’ Aurora ready to attack but Maleficent was quicker. He pointed his wand below Aurora’s chin. 

‘I don’t like when others fight me back, especially weaklings like you. Know your position if you don’t want to die. Do your job and tell me where the Dead Sea Scroll Book is, librarian.’

He wanted to borrow a book? Ah, that is why he came to Academy at that time! Aurora clap her left palm with her right fist like she came to realization‘Do you have a membership card?’ asked Aurora casually.

Silence. Awkward silence. Extreme awkward silence.

‘I don’t have one...,’ Maleficent took advantage of Aurora’s bad habit. She was so easily distracted. ‘Maybe you could make me one.’

‘Wait a second,’ Aurora looked at the computer screen and ready to type, ‘Full name?’

‘Maleficent. Just Maleficent.’

‘M-a-l-e-f-i-c-e-n-t,’ Maleficent noticed Aurora typed with only two fingers. This is what happen when you are a lazy student and trouble maker. Maleficent somewhat find it interestingly funny.

‘Address?’

‘Dark Forest, North Banks.’

‘Phone number?’

‘555-123.’ It would be so dumb if she believe it. She typed it! Oh Zeus! Does she know the number of emergency call? This is what happen when you live in a forest with old, bored with life women all your life!

‘Okay, your membership is done.’ Aurora typed the book title, then after she wrote down the shelf location, she went inside the collection room. She found it but the copy one. The book was a rare collection and was stored in special room. Aurora returned to the front desk and gave it to Maleficent. Maleficent checked the book to make sure it was the right book.

‘This is not the real one.’

‘Of course. Only the copy one can be borrowed. It is a rare collection.’

‘Never mind. You’ve done a great job, Ms. Librarian. I think you are more suited to be a librarian than a magician. Now, if you excuse me.’

‘Just go, Maleficent. I want to go back quickly!’ Maleficent then disappeared. Once Maleficent is gone, Aurora forgot to make him pay for her punishment. She stomped the floor angrily. 

‘Next time I won’t let him run away again!’ She turned off the light and left.


	5. I'm Bringing You Some Cake and Wine. Open the Door.

‘YOU GAVE HIM WHAT?’

Mr. Fafnir was ultimately mad in his office after the head librarian, Ms. Lilith, showed him the library record. Someone named Maleficent borrowed ‘Dead Sea Scroll Spell Book’. Ms. Lilith probably would keep it silent as probably Maleficent was up to something but she saw a chance to cause a student into a trouble. 

‘I just gave him a copy, sir. What is wrong with that?’

‘You gave someone who want to kill you a spell book!? If he learned something from the book, you are done for!’

Surprisingly Aurora was calm. ‘Without the spell book, he could kill me anytime, sir. It was an old book. He could have read it before.’

Mr. Fafnir thought it was right. So, why he wanted to read the book. It was Mr. Dion who started to speak. ‘Mr. Fafnir, we should find out what kind of spells in the book. It was in archaic words we could not understand. I will ask Athena.’

‘Good thinking, Mr Dion,’ Mr. Fafnir faced Aurora back, ‘And you, miss. Your punishment is increased by three months! If you ever make any trouble again, your library duty will be extended until you graduate!’ 

This news would made Ms. Lilith happy. Now she could leave early longer! Aurora wanted to complain but Mr. Fafnir told her to leave and Mr. Dion led her outside. ‘Don’t worry, Aurora. I will find out what is going on and he will forgive you,’ promised Mr. Dion with a wink. Aurora wondered if she could trust this teacher who partying and got drunk too much.

Aurora went back to her library duty. Ms. Lilith had gone earlier. She left after school everyday since Aurora got library duty. It was unfair! She was getting paid but all she did was playing Candy Crush and left all the work to Aurora! Aurora wanted to complain but she was afraid of Ms. Lilith. She was literally a demon from hell. Her black magic is powerful and reason she worked in library because her power could lock any dangerous spell book. The dangerous spell book contained strong black magic and Ms. Lilith’s black magic was strong enough to repel and lock it.

The twin from her class, Lily and Lila, walked to the front desk. They were going to borrow a book. The twin was really cute. They had blonde pigtails, wore puff sleeve blouse and short skirts. 

‘Hey, Aurora.’

‘Hi, Lily, Lila. Wanna borrow a book.’

‘Yeah.’

Aurora took their member card and the book and scanned both of it. The book was automatically recorded in their database. 

‘Time of borrowing is two weeks. Don’t be late, girls, or you won’t have money for shopping!’ Aurora gave them the book with a little laugh.

‘I hear you gonna on duty for three months?’ asked Lily as she hugged the book.

‘Yeah, because I do my job,’ said Aurora lazily.

‘That is great!’ the twins showed excitement together.

‘What? Why? You want me to get punished longer?’

‘Of course not. But we happy to borrow books from you. You always smile and cheerful. Everyone think like that too. That is why we always borrow only when you are on duty,’ said Lily, and her twin followed, ‘Yeah, yeah, you always greet us warmly. Unlike Ms. Lilith. She always looked annoyed when we want to ask her or borrow a book. No wonder she never married,’ then Lily followed, ‘You always nice, Aurora. I know being a librarian is boring. I wish Mr. Fafnir would replace Ms. Lilith with someone like you!’

Aurora blushed. ‘You praise me too much! I’m not as nice as you think and I make troubles a lot,’ said Aurora feeling shy. 

‘But you always a cheerful and friendly. We love that Aurora. Thanks, Aurora, see you!’ said Lily and Lila followed, ‘See you.’

Aurora waved at them. Aurora thought to herself. It was nice to know that people find her a nice person. She was happy to know that there were others who think of her beside of being trouble maker. Being a librarian was not as bad as she think. However, she had not attend sports club for a while. She felt stiff in the library. But three months were too much!

So, on the next two weeks, Maleficent returned the book. He was expecting no one in the library but he found Aurora ready to pack up.

‘I thought your duty already ended?’

‘Thanks to you, my duty is extended,’ said Aurora weak as she took the book from him. She recorded the book as returned then turned off the computer. She was really gloomy and tired, but it was not because she hated the job. Instead she wondered if she keep on her duty so her friends would not need to face Ms. Lilith but she wanted to attend the sports club.

‘So, do you want keep your duty or attend the sports club?’ asked Maleficent suddenly. Aurora was surprised and felt pissed off. ‘Did you read my mind?’ Mind reading was one of psychic magic. Psychic magic was used by psychologist magician. Aurora was getting crazy whenever Maleficent used his magic. He could do anything he wanted and that was annoying. 

‘Don’t be angry. I just do what I can to help you. This time I won’t use magic. You cannot do two things at once, Aurora.’ Aurora eyes widen when hearing Maleficent said her name for the first time. She never knew Maleficent intimidating voice could be so beautiful. Then Maleficent continued, ‘People thought I’m great because I’m just great. Or talented. True, I inherited magic powers from my parents but I have been living for 50 years. For that long, I focused on my goal to master all the magics. I never think to become something else, say, a hunter or anything else. If you do two things on the same time, I assure you, you will do bad job at both of it. You will be tired from the club and you end up sleeping on your duty. You will be tired while attending the club and your performance will get worse. You got tired and could not focus on your study. You will not catch up with me, as the result. Focus on one thing, Aurora.’

Hearing Maleficent said her name was like a siren song to her ear. She got flustered but luckily Maleficent was not aware. He was an insensitive person and that was his weakness. Maleficent talked again, ‘I know the problem is. You are worried that your friends would be afraid to borrow books if Lilith is on duty. You actually don’t need Lilith’s power at all. The books could be locked permanently. Chinese talisman would do. You could get it from magic shop and it is very cheap.’

‘If the Chinese talisman is cheap, why they keep hiring Ms. Lilith?’

‘I’m not sure but probably Lilith has lied to Fafnir that the book’s power is too strong. Strong or not, black magic is infused with demon’s soul and Chinese talisman have one for every strength. Ask the shopkeeper. He will know what kind of talisman and whether to upgrade it or not.’

‘Thanks, Maleficent. You are so kind.’

It was not kindness. The Chinese talisman was a lie. Since when there is a Chinese product that worked properly? It did not matter though, the shopkeeper was a cunning salesman, he knew how to sell. Only demon like Lilith or him could lock the the book. The problem every lock is different and he is not able to unlock it. So, he need Lilith to get fired from her job and the lock would disappear as it weakens. Lock needs to be restrengthened every month. He needed the real ‘Dead Sea Scroll Spell Book’ because he needed the demon power in the book, not the spell in the book. 

‘Take it as a payback for making you got punished.’

Aurora remembered something. This could help her reduce the punishment. ‘Why you need the book?’

Maleficent realized that he was already suspected. He should borrow other books to loosen the suspicion but it was too late. He thought about something else that he forgot about it. ‘Ah, you remind me of something. About the book, I am researching Dead Sea Scroll. I need history book about it. Is there Eliot Jacobson’s book. The title is, well, Dead Sea Scroll.’

‘I think there is,’ Aurora went to turn on the computer and find the book on the database, ‘Yep, there is. Wait here.’ Aurora returned to the collection room and returned with the book. After Aurora had done with recording the database, Maleficent disappeared with a goodbye and Aurora ended her shift.

Two weeks ago, a day after Aurora got scolded, Dion visited his sister Athena at her temple in Acropolis. Athena was the Goddess of Intelligence and her power is inventing magic. Inventing spells that were created by Athena help scientists to create inventions. Athena also knew a lot of books because she is a bookworm, so Dion sought her for help. He talked about the book Maleficent borrowed. Athena listened carefully and thought for a while.

‘What did you worry about? It only have spells to deactivate other spells. It purely non-offensive.’

Dion was surprised to hear that. ‘Only spell deactivation?’

‘Yeah, it contains everything to cancel curses. And as I recall, Maleficent cast the curse so it can’t be lifted on Aurora. Dead Sea Scroll have spell to cancel it but it is really difficult to learn.’

Dion was in disbelief. Why would a man like Maleficent would change of heart so quickly?


	6. Oh Grandmother, What A Big Ears You Have

Lucretia mom was born in a small village. As the eldest, she had duty to look after her little siblings. So, to feed her little siblings, her parents sold her to a nobleman who had fallen for her beauty. Being a mistress had consequences. People around disliked her for breaking someone’s marriage. Then, Lucretia was born. Since she was small, her mother would told her a story.

A woman sang beautifully to mourn her dead fisherman husband. Then a mermaid came to her. ‘Why your song is so sad?’ asked the mermaid and the woman replied, ‘My husband had just died.’ Then, the mermaid made a barter, ‘If you give me your beautiful voice, I will give you my fins so you can find your husband while I can find my prince.’ The woman agreed. The woman now is a mermaid but instead of seeking her husband, she helped lost boats to the shore. The woman finally met her husband stranded on an island and lived happily. However, the mermaid was widowed because her prince died during sea storm. The mermaid was so furious to the woman, ‘If you could help the lost boats, why you didn’t save my husband!?’ Then she cut the woman’s fin and the woman died from bleeding. The moral of the story is great power comes great responsibility and always be responsible.

Maleficent infiltrated the library at middle of the night. His plan was successful. Aurora told Mr. Fafnir about the talisman. At first Mr. Fafnir was in doubt but then Maleficent sent the talisman seller to him secretly, Mr. Fafnir bought them. He had wanted to fire Ms. Lilith but it was hard to find demon with strong black magic to lock the books. However, Lucretia caught him sneaking in front of the front desk with the book.

‘Want to lend a book, Maleficent?’  
Maleficent kept cool and turned back to face her.  
‘You are the princess’ friend, ah, pardon me, I don’t know your name.’  
‘Lucretia. Most people call me Lucy. What book are you searching, if I may know?’  
‘Well, romance novels. Can you recommend me one? I need something fluffy.’  
‘I can recommend you one. How about ‘Dead Sea Spell Book’? Say, what you want to do with the book?’  
‘I need the book to erase a curse. The werewolves attacked me. You know, they got their nasty magic. They left me with a scar that inflict pain every minutes and won’t heal unless using spell deactivation. Why would you know that I went after the book? From Aurora?’  
‘I got my own info.’ It was her fiance, Mr. Dion who told her. Her father arranger her marriage with Mr. Dion so he could get closer to the gods. She decided to catch  
Maleficent before he caused problem to Aurora.  
‘Very smart. To know I will be here. As expected from the daughter of the Minister of Magic. Do you always feel responsible for your friend’s well being? Don’t you think your friends got tired at you wanting everything to be perfect? You need to depend on others more, Ms. Student Council president.’  
‘Shut up.’ Lucretia knew Maleficent used magic to read her mind. She also didn’t surprised him to know about her. Maleficent spied the school and knew everything in it. He was an alumni anyway, and used to be best friends with Mr. Fafnir, Mr. Fenrir and Mr. Dion when they attend the Academy together.  
‘You’re beautiful, too. I bet all boys want you.’  
‘Yeah, except one.’  
‘Who?’  
‘You.’

Maleficent moved his lips closer to her. She kissed him back. They parted their lips when they heard a noise coming from people’s voice.

‘Why you would leave something that important?’  
‘Sorry, Aurora. I owe you.’

Aurora opened the door and stared in shock. Minerva also got surprised. Maleficent and Lucretia looked back at them. Lucretia pushed Maleficent away. Then, there was a silence. Minerva broke the silence first.

‘Sorry to interrupt you, guys, but I left my homework here, so...’ Minerva was so embarrassed so she ran with little steps awkwardly inside. ‘I will be quick.’

Aurora still stared at both of them. Suddenly she felt mad or anger or pain. Whatever it was, she didn’t like at what she saw. Lucretia and Maleficent just stood awkwardly without talking. Lucretia could not bear this anymore. She left first.  
‘I need to leave now.’

Aurora’s eyes kept locked at Maleficent, while Lucretia walked pass her. Maleficent said, ‘What? Never see a couple having a good time?’ then disappeared into dark clouds. Aurora was about to cry until Minerva approached her.

‘Thanks, Aurora, let’s go back.’ Minerva scanned around her, ‘They went back already?’ 

On the morning, the werewolves visited the Academy. It was a view and all students and staffs watched them. They went to the meeting room. Aurora was called to go there as the werewolf request. Werewolf was the protector of the kingdom. Werewolf was the kingdom crest. Ever since the Little Red Riding Hood died, the werewolf swore to protect the king and the kingdom for the king’s generosity toward his family. The werewolf now wanted to save Aurora, the princess of the kingdom. However, they needed help from the Academy to defeat Maleficent as Maleficent was too strong. They only succeeded in inflicting physical curse that won’t heal. 

‘Do you think we can defeat Maleficent?’ asked Mr. Fafnir after hearing the head of Fenrir clan, Kiowa, story.  
‘I believe we had a chance. Right now he was desperately searching find a cure.’  
‘He would be cured in no time, he got the book,’ said Mr. Dion. Lucretia had said to him about it but lied about Maleficent knocked her off and left with the book.  
‘Our priority is the princess,’ Kiowa looked at Aurora, ‘Your Majesty, if everything went wrong, we need you to return to the castle for safety.’  
She was not used to be called with her honorable title but she stayed relax. She smiled at him optimistically. ‘There is no need to worry Mr. Kiowa. I would rise again when the prince kiss me.’  
‘Ah, right, we got Prince Phillip. But how we can be sure?’  
‘Could we cast Prince Phillip to become my true love?’  
There was a lot of murmurs. The idea made Aurora felt stupid but she felt she needed to stop them fighting with Maleficent. They also doubted the idea. The magic probably belongs to Cupid. However Cupid’s magic usually just involving people falling in love, not changing a person into someone else’ true love. Everyone thought it was impossible.  
‘However, the book was locked with the talisman. Maleficent has yet to unlock it. We still had time to recover,’ said Mr. Dion. Mr. Fafnir finally reached into conclusion.  
‘We shouldn’t let this chance slip. Everyone, prepare everything you need, we declare war against Maleficent.’

Aurora decided to sneak out while the Academy and the werewolves preparing the war. She sneaked through back field. Lucretia had waiter her there. She crossed her arms and turned facing Aurora. 

‘Don’t stop me. Aren’t you on Maleficent side? Shouldn’t you warn him too?’  
‘I feel I don’t need to. Why you want to warn him?’ Lucretia wincing her eyes.  
‘I want to avoid war. No one should to die for me.’  
‘Don’t be such a heroic. Do you love him?’  
Aurora silent for a while. Since she saw them together, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. ‘No. Do you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Why? He wanted to kill me. Are you betraying me?’  
‘Well, I don’t mean to, but you know, he is handsome, strong, smart, reliable...’  
‘Perfect. Like you,’ said Aurora cynically, then walked pass Lucretia. Lucretia sighed. She decided she wouldn’t talk to others about this. Aurora was an important friend to her. She didn’t want to admit it but she depended on her. She was a council president because of Aurora. She supported her and would fight back to whoever against her. She disliked violence but Aurora made her realize sometimes she need to use fist if words didn’t work. And Aurora was her fist.


	7. So I Can Hear You Better My Dear

Aurora arrived at Maleficent’s castle. It was unlocked, which means Maleficent was inside. In the hall, Aurora shouted his name. Maleficent came out from his working room upstairs. He held his abdomen, writhing in pain. It seemed the curse from the werewolf got worse. The book’s lock had not completely weakened yet. 

‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I’m constipated. What do you want?’  
‘The werewolf and the Academy would come here to get you. You should leave now.’  
Maleficent felt the pain again. ‘I’m not sure if what you say is true but, why you tell me this? I cursed you.’  
‘I...’ Before Aurora said anything, the castle was attacked. The building was shaken. After the shake stopped, Aurora and Maleficent went outside. Mr. Fafnir and Kiowa was at the front line. They were shocked to see Aurora.  
‘Aurora?’  
‘Your Majesty?’  
‘Guys, please keep calm, we could solve this like an adult, right?’ Aurora tried to be in the middle between the army and Maleficent.  
‘Your Majesty, why you betraying us? We are here to save you, yet...,’ Kiowa was deeply hurt. He was angry that after generations of werewolves protecting the kingdom, now the royalty turned against them.  
‘Wait, Mr. Kiowa, let me explain...’  
Kiowa growled then dashed toward Aurora ready to attack. Aurora was ready to counter-attack but it was too late. Kiowa was faster than her.  
‘Aurora!’ Maleficent cast magic at Kiowa before the werewolf reached Aurora. He cast Ares’ magic to call silver sword slashing at the werewolf. Kiowa was deeply wounded. Aurora was about to go toward Kiowa but Maleficent pushed her backward. Saw their leader fell, the werewolves retreated.  
‘I’m disappointed with you, Aurora,’ said Mr. Fafnir before he left. The Academy top-class magician then disappeared. Minerva and Lucretia stayed behind. Aurora smiled at them. ‘You can go. I promise I will talk to you later.’ Minerva hesitated. Lucretia convinced her. Minerva left halfheartedly and both of them disappeared into clouds. Minerva was always the softest one. Although she was a crazy scientist, she was deeply caring and sensitive. Because of her demeanor, Aurora was always protective of her.

Maleficent walked to his castle. Aurora followed him behind. Her steps was rough because she was angry. She shouted at him when she reached the hall. Her voice echoed through the castle. 

‘Maleficent!’ Maleficent kept climbing the stairs and ignored her. Aurora kept continue, ‘Do you need to do that!? You could just cast a shield! That’s a very simple magic! Maleficent! I’m talking to you!’  
Maleficent almost at the top when he turned at her, showing his annoyed look.  
‘I saved your life!’ Now Maleficent shouted back at her.  
‘I’m trying to help you and you got it worse!’ Aurora shouted back, didn’t want to lose.  
Maleficent went down the stairs angrily. The servants walked back, hiding.  
‘That was not for me! That was for them!’  
‘Of course it was for you! They know you’re injured! Why you’re so dumb!?’  
Maleficent felt taken aback and defensive. What Aurora said was right and his pride was a little injured. Of course, he was so arrogant that he still looked down at his enemy even when he was injured.  
‘Then, why you help me? If you let them kill me, your curse would disappear.’  
‘Because I love you!’ Aurora realized what she had said. She couldn’t believe she said that even before she realized her feelings. Maleficent looked at her in disbelief but instead softening his heart, it made his anger worse.  
‘Know your position, weakling! How dare you said you love me! I will make you regret it!’ He started using his magic, ‘Enable imprecatio! Sero!’ He activate the curse and lock it so cannot be lifted. A spinning wheel surrounded with magic spell appeared. Maleficent climbed the stairs and entered his working room.  
‘N-no!’ Aurora was fighting, pulling herself away from the spinning wheel. She cast a spell on herself. Aurora was lacking academically but she was quick in learning spells because she was brave to cast anything despite of the risks. Most of the time it succeeded. ‘O beautiful Aphrodite, hear me, only Maleficent’s kiss can rise me from death and lock it!’ She cast herself tearfully, knowing that deep inside her heart Maleficent would not break her curse. He would not want to do that. However, she didn’t want anyone else to kiss her. Aurora always against her fate and this time she wanted to choose who she wanted to love. She let herself pulled toward the spinning wheel and her right index finger touched the point. Then, she fell on the floor.  
In his working room, while he was trying to cure himself with any little power from the book, Maleficent was sort of regretted of what he did. He was furious because Aurora who was far weaker made him mad. It was such a childish fight, Maleficent thought to himself, how come, I, a grown man, got so angry because of a teenage kid being rude? He left the room and went back to where they got fight. He carried her on his arms and disappeared into clouds.

The magicians of the Academy and the werewolves came to the King’s Castle to bring the news. The Queen was crying worried and the King tried to console her but he also worried so bad. The fairy godmothers were there, feeling tremendously guilty. They felt they had failed to protect Aurora. Prince Phillip was there and he was worried as well. Prince Phillip was from the same kingdom with Minerva. Minerva knelt before him soon as she arrived. 

What they didn’t expect is Maleficent’s appearance. He appeared from clouds with Aurora on his arms. The King rose from his throne. Everyone stepped back avoiding him and giving way for him too. He approached Prince Phillip and put Aurora on the prince’s arms. 

He took out his wand. The others moved but Maleficent stopped them by just raising his hands. This showed how much others feared him. Maleficent cast a spell on him.‘Cupid, make this man the true love of Aurora.’ 

‘Please bear with her,’ said Maleficent at the prince, then at the King menacingly, ‘Stefan, don’t think you are win yet,’ before he took a leave.

Everyone quickly brought Aurora to her bedroom. The King and Queen regretted the decoration and jokingly they shouldn’t decorate the bedroom with pink color. They were just too relieved. They gathered there where they could watch Prince Phillip anxiously kissed Aurora. They waited. Aurora still not breathing. Prince Phillip kissed her passionately until everyone got embarrassed but still no breathing. 

The Queen broke her tears again, and the King became mad. ‘He must have fooled us.’ The fairy godmothers as furious as him said, ‘Your Majesty, it was our fault that it turned to be like this. As our atonement, we would face Maleficent and make sure Princess live again.’ The King gave the fairy godmothers blessing and they moved toward Maleficent’s castle.


	8. As Long As I Live, I Will Never Leave the Path by Myself to Run into the Wood

Maleficent was in his working room. He had cured the curse when he heard the front door opened. He expected Aurora and he was ready to reject her. He didn’t want to do anything with her again. Looked down at the first floor, he didn’t expect the fairy godmothers.

‘What do you want?’ Maleficent greeted them from upstairs.  
‘What did you do to Aurora? She still died,’ Flora spoke first.  
Maleficent got confused, ‘She does? I’m pretty sure I cast the spell to that boy. No way it doesn’t work.’  
‘Well, it seemed look like that,’ Fauna taunted him. Maleficent felt irritated. His magic always worked. ‘Took me to her.’

The fairy godmothers returned to the King’s castle with Maleficent. The King, Queen and others had waited in the bedroom. Maleficent looked at Prince Phillip to know whether the curse was on him. He could know a curse cast on a person by reading old writing on he person and it was rare for any magician to be able to do that. He had the curse. Then he looked at Aurora. As expected, the death curse still on her but there was an addition. Maleficent’s face was gloom. 

‘She cast a spell on herself so she won’t be revived unless I kiss her. And she locked it...’ Maleficent was pissed off for a second. It was such a mess. One by one in the room left. It was a problem between Aurora and Maleficent and they needed privacy to solve it. Before Prince Phillip left, he said to Maleficent, ‘You can’t run away forever.’

Finally Aurora and Maleficent were left alone. Maleficent looked at the window then sighed. ‘Why you do this?’ Then he turned and walked toward Aurora. He stroked her cheeks, reminding him about when she was still a baby. He thought to himself, ‘What I want is to make Stefan pay for what he did but why I wreak it on a baby?’

He knelt beside the bed and held Aurora hands with his two hands. Her hand was warm because the fireplace was lit.

‘Sorry, Aurora, I did a bad thing to you yet you doesn’t hate me... Maybe you do but considering what I did to you, you’re still kind to me. I’m happy that you love me but sorry, I can’t love you back. You’re kind and I’m a jerk. I don’t deserve you. You deserve a better man. But, I will do what you want me to do, as an apology to curse you.’ He kissed Aurora on lips. Deep inside he desired her. ‘Bye, Aurora, I love you, too.’ Then he disappeared.

Seconds later, Aurora woke hurriedly as soon as she gained consciousness. She looked around and didn’t see Maleficent. She cried, calling the other to enter. Minerva rushed to her. She hugged Aurora, consoling her. Lucretia walked to Aurora and tapped her shoulder. Aurora cried hysterically on Minerva’s shoulder. Her first love had ended.

Aurora decided to went to Maleficent’s castle but she did not found him. Despite of the misfortune, Aurora was sure Maleficent loved her back. He would not bring her back to life if he didn’t. She lived with that belief so she could keep going. The graduation was held. As expected, Lucretia was an honor student. After the graduation ended, Prince Phillip approached Minerva.

‘Congratulation, Minerva.’  
‘Thank you, Your Majesty,’ said Minerva with smile and gave him respect.  
‘I have heard that you are a talented scientist. How about you work as King’s scientist?’  
Minerva was excited. She was not sure if there was such a job but being a scientist for the King was probably the best job. ‘Sure! I’m very honored!’  
So, Minerva and Prince Phillip returned to their kingdom. She parted with Aurora and Lucretia, promising they would send letters and visited each other sometimes. Prince Phillip introduced Minerva to his parents. Minerva was really nervous. Prince Phillip assured her that his parents were as chill as him.  
‘Father, Mother, this is Minerva.’  
‘Your Majesty,’ Minerva gave the King and Queen respect. Prince Phillip continued talked, ‘She would be my bride.’  
Minerva thought she heard the wrong thing. ‘Y-your Majesty?’  
‘Well, I should have just said it. Minerva, I propose you to be my wife.’  
‘W-wait, shouldn’t I be...’  
Prince Phillip chuckled, ‘Of course King’s scientist is never existed. Sorry, I lied to you. I thought you won’t go with me. But, I’m your prince, and this is an order. You should marry me.’  
This guy is worse than Maleficent! Minerva stammered, not sure what she wanted to say. ‘Y-your Majesty, I can’t... I... I... I don’t want to be a princess... I want... I actually planned to live like Maleficent...’ Minerva stepped away from him. Prince Phillip kept walking toward her. ‘Why? It is so sad! I will make you happy, I promise.’  
That is not the problem! They probably had been friends since Aurora was dead then risen again, but it was just too sudden. Minerva wanted to run away, ‘Noooo!!!’ Then she ran.

This year, Aurora would be 25. She worked as a PE teacher in the Academy, teaching students physical magic. She used her influence as a princess to open a school so children could study magic at the very young age. She still loved her job as PE teacher in the Academy so she could encourage students to exercise but her students saw it as a torture. 

While jogging at a park, she caught Lucretia with a guy. They were talking while standing. Aurora got closer slowly to eavesdrop. The guy was quite good-looking but he was pretty mad.

‘Why you want to break-up?’  
‘Because I’m tired being with you. You called me at night because you had a bad day and wanted to drink with me. I helped you to solve problem with your boss and I feel guilty after I make him divorced because I told his wife he was cheating on her and using my magic to show her where he was. I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore, goodbye, Marc.’  
‘Fine! I will tell my mom about this!’ Marc cried as he walked toward Aurora then walked pass her.  
‘What’s up, Ms. Heart-breaker,’ greeted Aurora. Lucretia was notorious for being heart-breaker after breaking her engagement with Mr. Dion and breaking up with other 10 guys. This was eleventh. She gained the title ‘Ms. Heart-breaker’. She also a teacher and Head of Theoretical Magic study.  
‘I hate it when I always be the mom in the relationship. They did it because I’m reliable. Anyway, tomorrow is a big day. Shouldn’t you prepare something? Like speech or outfit maybe?’  
‘It is just a promotion. Let’s walk out a bit.’  
‘I have another date.’ Aurora shook her head. Lucretia typed on her phone calling someone. ‘Hello, Mr. Fafnir...it is me...I just broke up with my boyfriend so I think I will accept your confession. Can we meet?...Okay, I will be there.’ She hanged up the phone. ‘Sorry, gotta go now.’  
Aurora was puzzled. She stared blankly at Lucretia who walking to exit the park.

The inauguration for promoting Aurora to be the Principal, replacing Mr. Fafnir who will be the Head Minister of Magic. Aurora had waited for this. She sat behind the pedestal on the stage. Her dedication for the Academy was appreciated as she increased enrollment by establish magic school for younger children. The graduates also becoming more adept at magic.  
‘From this year, I will be retired as a Principal and this Academy will have the new Principal. Please welcome, Mr. Maleficent.’  
Aurora’s eyes wide open as Maleficent walked to the stage. She was shocked until she stood from her chair. The audiences gave weak applause. Some were scared, some were absent-minded and some who were from high ranking family didn’t care. Maleficent walked toward the pedestal then facing at Aurora. He smiled victoriously at her blank face.  
‘This is for making me kiss you.’  
Aurora tears fell. Mr. Fafnir stood awkwardly. It was Maleficent idea to put this surprise but he still felt guilty. He tapped Aurora’s shoulder, tried to calm her down. ‘I’m sorry but he is the best choice we have when he came to us and applied for the position.’ Aurora ignored him and ran straight to Maleficent to hug him. Everyone gasped but they couldn’t help but felt touched so they applauded heartily. 

‘At least don’t put a surprise in front of people,’ complained Aurora. She sniffled after crying. After the inauguration ended and everyone left, they talked behind the stage.  
‘I thought you would be angry that I take the position from you. I got a good scolding from Lucretia though. ‘Stop making her cry’ I don’t know you such a crybaby. But I admit it is fun to watch.’  
‘I’m just happy that you’re back. I don’t care about the position anyway. I just like teaching. Where have you been?’  
‘Traveling. I thought I want to open up a little so I learn magic from other countries. East Asia, Southeast Asia, Aborigine, Native American, they have unique mysticism.’  
‘I see. You want to be a principal so you can teach us what you have learned.’  
‘No, I just want to mess with you.’ Aurora looked perplexed and annoyed at the same time. Maleficent changed the topic. ‘While I was traveling, I have made a decision. I decided to return and ask you to marry me assuming no one want to marry you.’  
Aurora couldn’t believe what she heard. ‘You want to marry me?’  
Maleficent said again, ‘Slow as ever. Yeah, I want us to get married. Don’t make me say it again.’  
‘I do!’ Aurora hugged him tightly until he was pushed back a bit. She was so excited until she bounced him. Maleficent quickly disappeared into clouds. Aurora was stumbled forward.  
‘Ouch! You are mean as ever!’


End file.
